Studies of model glycoproteins are being pursued to obtain N-linked oligosaccharides, proteolytic peptides and glycopeptides in order to assess their mass spectral characteristics for structural studies on unknown glycoproteins. (Additional effort and instrument time are reported under Collaborative projects and other Technological Research and Development projects.)